The gloves used by soccer goalkeepers, otherwise known as goalies, typically include a dorsal element and a palmar element, both being fashioned from latex foam, and an element for securing the glove to the goalkeeper's wrist. Although goalkeeper gloves are similar in these respects, there are various modes of goalkeeper glove design that vary with respect to durability, flexibility, and seam placement, thereby affecting the fit and feel of the glove along with the goalkeeper's ability to control the soccer ball.
Goalkeeper glove characteristics are affected by the pattern from which the dorsal and palmar elements are cut and the securing mechanism used to attach the glove to the goalkeeper's wrist. Unlike traditional gloves fashioned from leather, cloth, or a knitted yarn, latex foam is the material of choice among goalkeeper glove designers because of its flexible and protective qualities. The use of latex foam, although having desirable characteristics, affects glove design by necessitating a dorsal and palmar element with multiple seams that may interfere with ball control or reduce durability.
As noted, the pattern from which the dorsal and palmar elements are cut affects glove characteristics. The majority of goalkeeper gloves employ a variety of patterns for the dorsal and palmar elements including: the traditional cut, the gunn cut/rolled finger cut, the rifle cut pattern, or a negative/reuse stitch pattern
In a traditional cut glove 10, shown in FIGS. 1-2, a dorsal element 11 and a palmar element 12 are each fashioned from a single section of latex foam material, with only palmar element 12 having an attached thumb region. Supplemental elements (not shown), formed from a flexible material, connect dorsal and palmar elements 11 and 12 in the second through fifth digit regions, thereby creating an interior space for each digit.
In addition, the union of dorsal and palmar elements 11 and 12 with the supplemental elements creates a dorsal seam 13 and a palmar seam 14 on the periphery of dorsal and palmar elements 11 and 12, respectively. The dorsal thumb region includes a separate, flexible supplemental element 15 sewn to the edge of the thumb area of palmar element 12 and to dorsal element 11. This combination of elements gives traditional cut glove 10 a relatively flat, paddle-like configuration and palmar seam 14 limits the goalkeeper's control of the ball and reduces glove durability.
A gunn cut glove 20, shown in FIGS. 3-5, includes a dorsal element 21 and a palmar element 22 that are each fashioned from a single section of latex foam material including regions for the first, second, and fifth digits and dorsal element 21 including regions for the second through fifth digits. The second and fifth digit regions of palmar element 22 have a greater width than corresponding regions of dorsal element 21. To form the glove regions for the second and fifth digits, the wider palmar regions are flexed to meet the edges of the second and fifth digit regions of dorsal element 21 and then sewn, the flexed material defining a recess for the goalkeeper's digits. The dorsal thumb region is formed from a separate, flexible supplemental element 24 sewn to the edge of the thumb region of palmar element 22 and to dorsal element 21.
Unlike traditional cut glove 10, gunn cut glove 20 contains only one seam 25 joining dorsal and palmar elements 21 and 22 in the digit regions due to the lack of supplemental elements. The flexing of the second and fifth digit regions of palmar element 22 and the resulting smooth palmar surface embodies the primary advantage of the gunn cut pattern over the traditional cut pattern. The digit regions of gunn cut glove 20 are rounded and lack seams on the palmar surface that may interfere with ball control. However, the gunn cut glove is more complex and costly to manufacture. Moreover, seam 26 at the base of the third and fourth digits may be uncomfortable and lack durability.
In a rifle cut glove 30, shown in FIGS. 6-8, a dorsal element 31 and a palmar element 32 are each formed from a single section of foam material, with palmar element 32, shown separately in FIG. 8, including only the first, second, fourth, and fifth digit regions and dorsal element 31 including the second through fifth digit regions. The second digit region of palmar element 32 has a greater width than the corresponding region of dorsal element 31. A single, separate section 33 of latex foam material, also shown in FIG. 8, forms the third digit region of palmar element 31 and is sewn to palmar element 31 at the base of the third digit region. Supplemental elements (not shown), formed from a flexible material, connect edges of the dorsal and palmar elements in the third, fourth, and fifth digit regions, thereby creating an interior space for each digit. The union of dorsal and palmar elements 31 and 32 with the supplemental elements creates seams 34 and 35 on the periphery of the dorsal and palmar elements, respectively. To form the glove regions for the second digit, the wider palmar region is flexed to meet the edges of the second digit region of dorsal element 31 and then sewn, the flexed material thereby defining a recess for the goalkeeper's second digit. The dorsal thumb region includes a separate, flexible supplemental element 36 sewn to the edge of the thumb region of palmar element 32 and to dorsal element 31.
The primary advantage of rifle cut glove 30 lies in the rounded palmar surface of the second digit. Like gunn cut glove 20, rifle cut glove 30 is more complex and costly to manufacture than traditional cut glove 10. In addition, seam 37 at the base of the third digit may cause discomfort and represent an area of low durability.
The traditional cut, gunn cut, and the rifle cut pattern goalkeeper gloves have similar wrist securing apparatus which includes a wrist element 50 (FIGS. 1-7) comprising a circumferential band of elastic material. The goalkeeper inserts his/her hand into the circumferential band of material to secure the glove. The circumferential band is sewn to the palmer and dorsal portions of the glove. A strap 52 is attached to wrist element 50 to surround and releasably attach a substantial portion of the circumference of wrist element 50. However, use of wrist element 50 provides a hindrance to securing the goalkeeper's hand quickly. In addition, the wrist element 50 provides a goalkeeper with adequate flexibility in wrist area of the glove.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a goalkeeper's glove that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art gloves and provides a goalkeeper with a glove that gives a greater degree of flexibility and fit, is easy to put on, and exhibits superior ball control characteristics.